fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
A brief history of Norvic
A Brief History of Norvic In the days before the Axirian invasion Norvic was a wild and tribal region, part of the kingdom of Wessex which dominated southern Ithron. When the Axirian’s invaded the local tribes united and tried to force them out. The great woods of Elveden remained quiet and ignored repeated requests for aid from their human allies, The Dwarven communities retreated underground and inevitably they were defeated and the Axirians began to assert their control over the region. The city of Norvic was founded as a central administration point and the power in the region was moved there from Theodeforde where Norvic’s tribal leaders had held their court. A great fort was also built at Caster to try and maintain peace in the region. Some of the tribal leaders were unhappy at this and particularly unhappy with the Axirian puppet placed in control of the region as the first Earl of Norvic. They rebelled and assaulted the fort, catching it unprepared, destroying it and slaughtering all within, the Tribesmen began to move on Norvic but were met in the field of battle by a well organised and prepared force of Axirian troops. The result much as it had been before was inevitable and the tribes were defeated with the majority of their leaders killed in the field of battle or executed shortly after for the crimes the committed. Norvic became a peaceful region and remained so for many years as the Axirian presence lessened. The fort at caster was abandoned and the power of the region drifted closer to Norham as the capital of Ithron. The town of Lynn Regis was made a royal town and its taxes were paid directly to the crown, A royal manor house was erected so the king could have somewhere to stay in the region and the Duke of Northwich moved nearby so that he could have the ear of the king should he travel this way. The Dwarven clans re-appeared and found they were viewed with suspicion by the human population, many chose to set up their own communities avoiding Human contact all together while some began trying to repair the rift between their races. The Elves of Elveden became even more insular and rumours began to surface of a great protector of the woods. More and more trade was bypassed around the woods for fear of what would happen should they encounter the Elves. The Viscount of Theodeforde came to a deal with the leaders of the woodland region leaving it as its own self contained state as long as certain promises were made, the knowledge of what exactly these are have been kept a closely guarded secret. The De Mowbray family became the foremost family in the region and were made the Earl’s of Norvic and have remained so for 300 years. Recent Events Robert De Mowbray, Father of the current Earl Thomas, and also Earl of Norvic was killed in an ambush after a party of adventurers failed to save him. When Thomas took power one of his first acts was to outlaw the hiring of adventurers within the earldom, instead he believed the money spent by the nobility could be better directed to maintain better Milita forces and using these directly to control the region. For a time this worked, and Norvic became a peaceful place able to resist the disaster’s which hit the rest of the land. However Duke Kade Rangorn, the duke of Northwich was slain by a creature known as Hellmourn. Earl Thomas took over some of the dukes duties until a replacement was installed. His younger brother Elric a Mage and member of the school of Necromancy began plotting against his brother Jealous of his rising power and believing he would be a better ruler. He made deals with a number of powerful groups, Combining together a number of the foulspawn tribes as well as secretly amassing an army of undead in the Castor region of Norvic. In May MVIII Elric led his armies against Norvic in an attempted coup but was brought to battle and defeated by an army led by the Earl’s own sons Leopold and Thomas de Mowbray. The battle was brief but bloody with High numbers of losses on both sides. In the conflict both of the earl’s sons Leopold and Thomas were reportedly killed, however the body of Leopold was never found, Elric the black as he was known was defeated and reports from the battlefield indicate he was slain dying in a ball of magical energy, however his body was also never found. With the earl’s forces depleted greatly by this rebellion and the varying groups who had allies with Elric still terrorising areas of Norvic the Earl begrudgingly lifted the ban on adventurers and the first mission was hired in May MIX, although the South eastern region, the source of the rebellion, remained closed off until Early MX